Happy Birthday, Sasuke
by Mystic Sorrow
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and he has been off on a mission. Sakura, though, has plans set to help give her boyfriend a nice birthday. Implied content.


"Yep, that's about right." she whispered to herself.

It was the late afternoon in the hidden leaf village and tucked away in the air-conditioned safety of a living room. In this sun lite room, were three young adults and their very . . . unique teacher.

A usually noisy blond boy sat on the right end of a small love seat. His blue eyes hidden by his closed eye lids and one side of whiskers were masked by his fist pressed up to his cheek as he dozed off to la la land. His blond spikes were pinned back by brightly colored bobby pins and bunny decorated clips.

In front of him, sat the silver haired teacher. His face was covered by a navy fabric and then pulled over it was an orange pocket book. His head was leaned to the side and bobbing every so often, showing he was barley hanging onto his consciousness. Like his hyper student, his locks were in three separate, frilly scrunchies. Showing off the bold colors of pink, purple and orange.

The last young male of the group was seated by the sleeping blond boy. Dark, ebony locks were brushing over his closed onyx eyes. His head resting on the back rest of the love seat, so that his face was turned to look at the ceiling with closed eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest made him look as emotionless and stoic as ever. except for the fact that his hair had a clump pulled into a small ponytail on the side of his scalp. There was also three bright red bobby pins holding back his bangs.

As frail fingers tied another ponytail on the opposite side of his head, she let out a soft giggle. A slim young woman stood over her dark teammate. Her short pink locks were tied into a ponytail on the bottom right of her head, it brushing her shoulders while one side of her bangs were pulled back by two crossing blue bobby pins. Emerald irises were bright with laughter as she skimmed over his peaceful features beneath her.

She lightly pushed a strand of his hair back with her fingers. Loving the feel of her fingers running through his hair. She didn't even blink when his hands gently grasped her tiny wrist, eyes still closed.

"Sakura," he mumbled in a husky voice. " How many times have I told you not to play with my hair?"

She grinned as he began rubbing the underneath of her wrist in slow circles with his thumb, but he still kept his entrancing orbs locked behind his eye's hidden doors.

"Many times, but you were sleeping and I just couldn't help myself." she giggled.

He continued to sit there, playing with her cream skin as she slowly maneuvered around the couch still in his gentle grasp and she lowered herself into his lap. Sakura sat there for a few moments, legs on either side of his thighs, one arm restrained by his hold while the other traced her fingers over his built chest and biceps.

Soon, he opened his eyes to the natural light of the day and craned his neck to look down on the girl sitting on him. She turned her smile to his features.

"Care to explain why you would break my rules?" he asked her, a smirk evident in his voice.

She leaned forward, hand still wandering his upper body. She whispered in his ear and her breath brushing his ear.

"Why Sasuke, I already told you. You were vulnerable and I took my chance."

He felt his face heat up as she smirked against his ears fragile skin. He almost jumped when he felt her teeth softly nibble on the sensitive flesh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sasuke and his other two teammates had just gotten back from a week long mission and decided to visit their young kunoichi teammate after a much needed reunion.

But, . . . it had been a while since seeing her and his hormones were not one to be trusted after such a long time. He wished the other two men were to wake up and walk out. But her hot breath was making him hopeful.

"Sakura . . . " he breathed out as his hold on her wrist tightened and the other started to finger with the hem of her shirt.

she pulled herself from his ear and gave him a smirk.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked innocently.

_oh god._

"Am I," she began softly, seductively."Getting to you?"

He felt her lips brush his neck, putting the boy on edge.

"Hn."

He felt her kisses trail from his jaw to his collar bone. Her fingers inching up his shirt, telling him her silent urge.

"Well then, I guess you should do something about that."

Then, without warning, she sucked on the skin of his neck, making sure a mark would be left. He groaned in the back of his throat, refusing to let it escape his lips and give her the satisfaction.

He allowed her to mark his neck, showing he was her's and no one else could take him. After she left her fourth symbol of his weakness he couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh no you don't." he grunted as he pinned her to the couch where he had been seated and now he was above her, though making sure on his knees as not to crush her with his weight. Her wrists on either side of her and being stared down by his clouded gaze.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He smirked as he flicked her ear earning him a shiver from him.

"Make you beg for mercy."

Tugged at her ear with his teeth and licked the area as to take away the pain.

"Give me what I want."

He trailed soft bites down her jaw line to the nape of her neck then down her collar bone to her shoulder. Small pink blemishes appearing as he moved along her skin.

"And show you that you are mine and no one else can have you. Anyone who tries to take you will perish a slow and antagonizing death." He paused for a moment. "Do you understand?"

He looked into her eyes, faces only inches apart. His breath tickling her cheeks as she sighed a "Yes" and crushed her lips to his.

He reacted quickly, slipping his tongue in her mouth. pushing her deeper into the cushions of the couch. She moaned into his throat as he roamed every corner of lips confinement.

The slight movement to their left made the pull apart and turn to see their teammate stirring. Sasuke blushed at the realization of his acts in the room that he shared with their two other companions.

He hastily scooped the girl in front of him into his arms and pressed him to his chest. she blinked at him as he smirked and whispered, "Hold on" and a cloud of gray smoke erupted around them. Transporting them to the safer environment of his apartment.

-

The midnight's cool breeze pushed through the open window of the young Uchiha's apartment. making the sheets of the bed ruffle with it's movements. The man sleeping upon it didn't seem to take notice and continued to drift off into slumber.

His back turned to the girl beside him, she sat up and rubbed his forearm and leaned over to give him a feather of a kiss on his cheek. She giggled as she slowly, so as not to wake the man from his dream, pulled a red bobby pin from his tangled hair.

She examined it. Then swiftly tossed it behind her to the floor, forgotten.

She pressed her body against his back, running circles along his spine till he finally grunted and rolled over to capture her in his arms. He kissed her hair sleepily and drifted back into another world. She smiled and placed her palm to his face.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke."


End file.
